La dama de la Luna
by El Gran Kaiosama
Summary: ¡Saludos! los ultimos años del siglo XIX La inglaterra Victoriana ¿Sailor Moon? Una variante de la historia que se me ocurrio despues de leer "Mujercitas" ¡Tarde pero seguro! El capitulo 7 y se empieza a poner bueno ¡Revews por fa!
1. capitulo 1

**CAPITULO I: "Donde en fragmentos de su diario conocemos a Serena Boonie y algunas cosas de su vida"**

_Me llamo Serena Boonie y tengo 15 años de edad, Vivo en un pequeño poblado Ingles llamado Dawncape y estamos a dos horas de Londres, Mi papa decidio venir a vivir aqui porque todo es mas tranquilo, La capital es ruidosa y han ocurrido cosas muy raras que mi papa atribuye a algo que el llama "La locura del nuevo siglo". Yo la vedad estoy emocionada, es el año de 1898 y espero con ansias el tan mencionado siglo 20._

La suave brisa de la mañana se deslizo a traves de la ventana de su cuarto, despertando a la joven Serena, abrió los ojos y lentamente se estiro quitando la sabana que la cubria, era un verano caluroso y llevaba puesto un camison de algodon delgado, se sento en la cama y en ese instante como si la estuvieran esperando tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Señorita Serena? Traigo el desayuno.

-¡Ya estoy levantada! -Exclamo ella muy contenta- Pasa nana.

La puerta del cuarto se abrio y entro una mujer de color de aproximadamente 30 0 35 años de edad, alta, delgada, vestia un uniforme de sirvienta en azul claro, caminaba erguida con soltura y elegancia, pese al uniforme mas parecia una dama de sociedad que una sirvienta.

_Mi Nana ha vivido desde que era una niña en nuestra casa, mi abuelito (Quien espero este cuidandome en el cielo) la compro en un mercado de esclavos para salvarla de algo peor y la trajo a vivir a Inglaterra, ella nunca habla de su pasado y a pesar de tener un buen nombre cristiano (Marian) Le gusta que la llame "Nana Luna" Ella sabe muchas cosas, es muy educada y siempre trata de que yo me comporte como toda una señorita, yo lo intento pero cuando ella me cocina mi comida favorita_...

-Se va a atragantar un dia de estos señorita -La Nana Luna veia preocupada como la chica comia a grandes bocados el desayuno- Si su mama la ve comiendo de esa manera me va a regañar.

-No te preocupes -Serena dio un sorbo a su taza de te antes de continuar- En el comedor y frente a toda la familia me porto bien tu o sabes -Le dedico una enorme sonrisa que desarmo a la mujer.

-Hay mi niña -Sonrio Luna enternecida- Sera mejor que saque su ropa de hoy, tiene que hacer algunas visitas y ademas hoy regresa el joven Andrew.

-A si -De repente se mostro desanimada- El famoso señorito Turpin.

-¿Que le pasa a mi niña? -Pregunto luna sentandose aun lado de ella.

-Nada -Contesto ella pensativa-... Nada, ¿Limpiaste mi vestido rosa para salir?

-Claro que si mi niña -Luna se incorporo y rapidamente se dirigio a un armario al otro extremo de la habitacion.

_Andrew Turpin es un chico de 18 años que es el hijo del socio de mi papa, desde hace un año mi padres y los de el estan arreglando nuestro compromiso, es un hombre amable y muy guapo, las pocas veces que he podido platicar con el (Estudia en Londres) me demuestra que es un caballero muy educado.. Pero la verdad no puedo imaginarme casada con el, por alguna razon pienso que mi verdadero amor esta allá afuera en algun lugar, esperando_...

-Por cierto niña -Dijo Luna mientras sacaba un vestido del armario y lo revisaba cuidadosamente- Me encontre con el señor Artemis, dice que la señorita Minerva cumplira sus 15 años en este fin de semana, tiene planeada una gran fiesta en su mansion. ¿Ira usted?

-Yo encantada -Dijo Serena mientras se sentaba frente a su tocador y comensaba a cepillar su larga y rubia cabellera- Pero no se que piense mi papa al respecto.

-Pues supe que el reverendo Higgins dejara ir a su nieta Raye -Luna vio una mueca de molestia en la chica-Tambien asistira la señorita Molly O'Brein y su amiga Margaret King.

-Entonces ya cambia la situacion -Serena sonrio al oir esos nombres- sera un evento social y los Boonies siempre estamos en ellos.

_Minerva "Mina" Antonelli es la hija de la famosa cantante de Vodevile Isadora Antonelli, Mi papa no quiere que me junte con ella ya que considera la vida de los artistas como algo "Promiscua y disipada" (Yo no tengo la menor idea de lo que se trata pero me imagino que es malo) Raye Higgins es la nieta del reverendo de nuestra iglesia, tiene un pesimo caracter y ya he tenido algunos enfrentamientos con ella (La muy pesada insinuo que yo comia mucho) Molly es una amiga del colegio y una gran ayuda a la hora de las tareas (Lamentablemente nunca he sido buena para los estudios) Margaret es mi amiga desde primer grado le gusta que la llame "Lita" Ella vive en el internado ya que perdio a sus papas en un accidente de tren, le hederaron un dinero y con eso sobrevive. (Pobrecita, no puede oir el sonido del tren sin que pegue un grito)_

Serena termino de vestirse y mirandose en el espejo sonrio contenta de lo que veia, era de figura delgada y bien desarrollada, su vestido rosa se entallaba perfecto mostrando una cintura espigada y unas caderas discretas, ligeramente escotado lucia un cuello de linea delgada y una piel blanca y tersa, un ligero maqullaje resaltaba sus ojos azules, su cabellera estaba peinada en unas curiosas colitas que solo su nana sabia hacer, aquel detalle era algo que a ella le encantaba. Busco sus guantes y sombrilla y salio de la habitacion seguida por su nana.

Al llegar a la planta baja de la casa pudo ver que en la sala se encontraba su padre leyendo el "London Times" cerca de el en una mesita descansaba una copa con brandy y un habano a medio terminar.

-¡Inaudito! -Exclamó el sin darse cuenta de la presencia de su hija- otro crimen mas en el distrito de White Chappel y la policia no parece preocupada ¿En que clase de mundo vamos a vivir?

-¿Mas malas noticias papá?.

El Señor Boonie cerró su periodico al oir la voz de su hija, Se levanto de su sillon y sonriendo se acerco a ella.

-Nada que deba preocuparte corazon - El hombre beso la frente de ella- Vas a salir por lo que veo.

-Tengo que ir a ver a una muchacha llamada Amy Mc Courtney, ella es la encargada de dar la lista de libros para este año.

-No deberias preocuparte tanto por los estudios -El señor Boonie se veia molesto por el tema- Mira en un par de años te casaras con el joven Andrew y ya no tendras tiempo de esas cosas del estudio.

-No soy buena en eso pero quiero terminar mi escuela -Dijo ella con determinacion- Quiero superarme y...

-¿Superarte? -El hombre la miro de reojo- ¿Amy Mc Courtney? ¿No es la chica rara que quiere estudiar medicina? Si sigues juntandote con ella te llenara la cabeza con esas cosas extrañas.

-¡Papá! -La chica protesto- No es rara, ella busca algo mas en la vida que matrimonio y niños.

-¡¿Vez?! A eso me refiero.

-Perdon papá tengo cosas que hacer, regresare en la tarde antes de la cena. Luna por favor vamonos.

-¡Recuerda que Andrew llega hoy asi que te quiero temprano! -El señor Boonie vio como la chica atravezaba la puerta de la casa y se cerraba de un portazo-Esta juventud -Se quejo en voz alta mientras regresaba a su silon y a su periodico- ¿Que clase de futuro nos espera si ya no respetan las reglas.

_Rupert Boonie es mi papa y es el dueño de una empresa de exportaciones; yo lo quiero mucho pero es muy extricto, a veces me desespera ¿Porque no puede entenderme un poco? Mi mamá es la unica persona que conozco que puede controlar el caracter de el, ella es muy comprensiva y cuando tengo que pedirle algo a mi papá se que ella me apoya_.

Fue un breve movimiento en los arbustos lo que la alertó, Serena se detuvo bruscamente y se cubrio con la sombrilla justo en el instante en que una bola de lodo la golpeaba, bajo la sombrilla y escucho una familiar risita entre los arbustos.

-¡Sean Boonie sal de ahi inmediatamente! - un chico de unos 11 o 12 años aparecio entonces, vestia un pantaloncillo corto con camisa blanca y chaqueta gris, traia una gorra de fieltro que se quito para hacer una exagerada reverencia.

-Me rindo hermanita -Dijo el poniendose la gorra de vuelta- eres mas rapida de lo que pensaba, nunca podre darte.

-Lo que yo le voy a dar a usted señorito va a ser una tunda -Luna avanzo hacia el chico con el puño cerrado- Ya vera cuando le ponga las manos encima.

-¡Ñañañaña! -Se burlo el mientras corrria hacia la casa- ¡Luna la gata, Luna la gata! Nunca me vas a atrapar.

-Nunca falta uno asi en la familia -Luna se tranquilizo y arreglo su vestido- ¿esta bien señorita? ¿Comó supo que el joven Sean estaba ahi?.

-La verdad no sabia -Contesto ella- Fue como un presentimiento, desde que sali del cuarto algo me decia que debia de traer mi sombrilla.

Serena camino calle abajo seguida de Luna que ahora la miraba de otra manera, habia un brillo de excitacion en los ojos de la mujer.

Llegaron a una casa de apariencia modesta pero pulcra, pintada en un suave tono azul pastel, en el portico colgaba un letrero que decia "Homer Mc Curtney Medico" Luna toco la puerta y fueron recibidas por una chica como de 15 años de edad, era mas bajita que Serena, su pelo era de un negro tan profundo que parecia azul, lo llevaba recogido en un apretado moño, traia puesto un delantal blanco que mostraba unas enormes manchas rojas.

-Señorita Boonie, Marian, que bueno que vinieron.

-eso.. eso es sasasa...sangre -Serena comenzo a sentirse mareada.

-¿Sangre? -Amy la miro extrañada y despues vio su delantal- ¡No se asuste, es solo jugo de tomate estaba haciendo la comida! pasen por favor.

Mas aliviada Serena entro a la casa, el lugar estaba limpio pero flotaba una extraña combinacion de olores que aunque no desagradables del todo si le hicieron fruncir la nariz. Pero algo mas le hizo hacer un gesto de desagrado.

-¿Todavia estudiando señorita Boonie?

La mordaz pregunta la hacia una chica tambien de 15 años delgada y de tez muy blanca que contrastaba con su pelo negro como ala de cuervo, largo hasta la cintura sujeto con una diadema roja, la chica vestia un sobrio vestido gris cerrado al cuello y muy conservador, sus ojos violetas miraban con altivez.

-La siempre oportuna Raye Higgins -Serena menciono el nombre como si probara algo que le supiera mal- ¿no hay acaso algo que tengas que hacer en la iglesia? ¿Como casarte?

-Esteee... -Amy aparecio en ese instante llevando unas hojas en sus manos- Aqui estan las listas.

-Gracias Amy -Raye tomó su hoja y se dirigio a la puerta -Nos veremos en la escuela pero ¿sabes? deberias de escojer mejor a tus amistades.

Serena hizo el ademan de saltar sobre ella pero Luna la detuvo con discrecion.

-rata de templo -Masculló Serena. Suspiro hondo y luego tratando de cambiar el tema le pregunto a Amy- ¿sabes de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mina?

-S-si -Amy se sonrojo- De hecho recibi una invitacion personal hace unos dias.

-¡Que bien! ¿Iras?

Amy se puso mas roja aun y comenzo a jugar con su delantal.

-Yo en realidad... Bueno... No he podido comprar un vestido para... La fiesta -De repente la chica exclamo- ¡El té! Permitame servirle una taza. -antes de que Serena pudiera hablar Amy se metio en la cocina.

-No tiene dinero -Luna le hablo en voz baja- El buen doctor ha tenido una racha muy mala estos dias y ella gasto sus ahorros en libros.

-Pobrecita -Serena sintio un nudo en la garganta- No es justo. -De repente Se le ilumino el rostro- ¡Ya se!

-Espero que le gusten las pastas -Dijo Amy mientras llegaba con una bandeja y tres tazas- las hice yo misma.

-Yo estoy tan apenada contigo Amy -Serena se veia muy angustiada.

-¿Porque? -Pregunto Amy sorprendida.

-Esque tu cumpleaños ya paso y yo no tuve la desencia de llevarte un regalo -Serena fingio secarse una lagrima- No me siento agusto... ¡Ya se! ¡Te comprare un vestido! es un poco tarde pero aun puedo reacer mi error.

-Señorita Boonie -Amy se puso colorada hasta la raiz del cabello- No tiene porque molestarse con eso.

-Si ya se -Serena se levanto y parecia a punto de llorar -Pero la culpa no me deja dormir, ni comer si no puedo compensar este error..... -Serena se veia sobreactuada pero logro el efecto deseado.

-Bueno entonces si es tanto su apuro yo podria... Aceptar su oferta. No es que yo no pueda.

-No se hable mas -Serena dio un saltito de gusto-Iremos al Almacen de O' Brein y ahi podras escojer algo para aliviar mi "pena". Las chicas comenzaron a reir, Luna movio la cabeza entre conmovida y muy divertida.

"La señorita Boonie es la niña mas despistada que conozco" Pensó "Pero tiene un corazon de oro puro"


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO II : "Donde Serena tiene una mala experiencia en el Almacen O'Briens y una peor en su casa"**

_El Almacen de O'Breins es la tienda mas importante del pueblo, ahi se encunetra desde un alfiler hasta un collar de Perlas, la viuda O'Brein es la mama de Molly, ella ha levantado sola el lugar y sin duda es un gran ejemplo para la comunidad._

Serena y Amy entraron al Almacen con cierto apuro, el lugar se encontraba lleno y los dependientes parecian no darse abasto. De entre la multitud aparecio una chica pelirroja con el cabello muy desordenado, las miro y les lanzo una grata sonrisa.

-Serena, Amy -La chica se limpio las manos en su delantal- Me alegra ver caras amables por aqui.

-Hola Molly -Saludo Serena- Veo que hay mucha gente hoy.

-Compras para el fin de semana tu sabes. ¿Que necesitan?.

-Bueno... -Amy iba a hablar,

-Amy esta invitada para la fiesta de Mina este fin de semana y necesita un precioso vestido que ponerse -Serena se le adelanto- Le debo un regalo de cumpleaños y yo se el increible buen gusto que tienes para los vestidos.

-Hay pues es solo por practica -Molly se sonrojo por el comentario-Vamos Amy creo que tengo lo que necesitas.

Amy se dejo guiar por Molly y Serena las vio alejarse a una parte del local donde se veia muchos vestidos colgados en perchas de madera, ella dejo que Molly le mostrara los vestidos y mientras comenzo a curiosear en los aparadores, algo llamo su atencion. En un aparador con pequeñas cosas de cristaleria descubrio un prendedor en forma de rosa, tallado con tanto cuidado que se podia apreciar el detalle de gotas de rocio en los petalos, facinada se acerco al aparador y le hizo una seña al depentiente para que se lo mostrara pero en ese instante alguien la interrumpio dandole un pequeño empujon.

-Buenas tardes, me da por favor el prendedor de rosa -La voz era varonil y firme, cargada con un poco de arrogancia.

Serena miro a la persona que la habia empujado. Era un chico de 18 años alto y de tez morena, vestia un traje gris de lana y corbata negra con un pisa corbatas en forma de rosa, Sus cabellos negros estaban perfectamente peinados hacia atras, su mirada tenia un cierto dejo de tristeza y distraida, parecia molesto. La chica lo miraba extrañada porque tenia la sensacion de conocerlo. De repente el chico volteo al sentir la insistente mirada de ella.

-Hola dulzura -El chico cambio por completo su actitud, se convirtio en alguien frivolo, miraba a La chica con suspicacia- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?.

-No gracias -Serena desvio la mirada y se sintio molesta por la repentina actitud de el- estaba viendo el prendedor de rosa...

-Pues lo lamento preciosa pero es mio -El chico sonrio.

-solo lo estaba viendo -Serena se estaba enojando- No era mi intencion comprarlo.

-¿no tienes dinero muñeca?.

-¡Oigame fresco! -Serena le apunto con un dedo.-¿quien rayos se cree que es para hablarme con esas confianzas? y si tengo o no tengo dinero es cosa mia .

-Tranquila señorita cabeza de bombom -Dijo el divertido dando un paso atras y señalando el curioso peinado de ella.

-¡Dejeme de poner sobrenombres barbajan!

-¿Barbajan? vaya esa es nueva nunca me habian llamado asi.

En ese instante aparecieron Amy y Molly.

-Encontre uno hermoso en color azul, gracias por el regalo serena -Amy notó entonces que la otra muchacha estaba molesta- ¿pasa algo?

-Nada importante -contesto Serena entre dientes- Apuntalo en la cuenta de los Boonies por favor Molly, vamonos.

-Fue un placer conocerla señorita Bombom.

Serena le lanzo una mirada asesina y tomando a Amy del brazo salio a grandes zancadas del lugar, la nana Luna les esperaba afuera.

-¡Odioso patan, fresco, vivales....! -Trato de encontrar una palabra mas pero al no poder lanzó un bufido de coraje.

-¿Paso algo señorita Serena? -Pregunto Luna arqueando una ceja.

-¡Un grosero idiota que estaba en la tienda! -Serena estaba muy descompuesta y respiraba rapidamente tratando de conservar la calma- ¡Me llamo muñeca, dulzura... Me dijo señorita Bombom!

Luna inflo los carrillos tratando de contener la risa y Amy se cubrio la boca y fingio toser. Serena lo notó y no le hizo ninguna gracia.

despues de dejar a Amy en su casa se retiraron, caminaban en silencio, La chica estaba todavia enojada por lo que paso pero despues de un rato le pregunto a su Nana.

-¿Mis chonguitos se ven tan mal?

-No señorita serena yo creo que son lindos.

-¿entonces porque se burlo de mi?.

-Ay niña los hombres son un verdadero misterio a veces -Luna la miro interrogante- ¿el joven en cuestion era guapo?

-Pues tal vez.. -Serena la miro y se sonrojo- ¡Claro que no! ¡Era un patan cualquiera!

Luna sonrio y no volvio a mencionar el asunto, al llegar a su casa vieron una coche de cuatro caballos eparado frente a esta, varios hombres bajaban cosas de ella y sus padres platicaban con otra persona; un chico de 18 años de pelo castaño y ojos claros, sonreia de manera muy franca y cuando vio a Serena sonrio aun mas.

-¡Serena! -Dijo el chico saludando con su sombrero.

-Andrew -El saludo de ella no era muy emotivo pero aun asi sonaba alegre- Que alegria verte ¿Como esta Londres?

-Enorme -dijo el acercandose y besando su mano- Muchas cosas an pasado,te traje unas cosas que espero te gusten.

-No te hubieras molestado.

-Nada es suficiente para mi prometida -La mirada de Andrew se dulcifico y la chica bajo la mirada- Por cierto vengo con un amigo. El se mudo hace poco a Inglaterra viene de Estados Unidos.

-¿En serio? -Serena se mostro interesada- ¿De America?

-Se llama Darien Cabbot -Andrew miro hacia el carro y lo llamo- ¡Hey Darien ven! Me dijo que fue al almacen de O'breins a comprate un presente.

La puerta del coche se abrio y Serena sintio que la tierra se la tragaba. El chico con el que habia discutido en la tienda se aproximaba a ellos, en sus manos llevaba un pequeño paquete envuelto y ella sabia ya que habia adentro.

-Es un placer conocerla señorita Boonie -Darien se mostro muy correcto y beso su mano con educacion, ahora parecia otro- Me tomé la molestia de traerle un obsequio espero no le moleste.

Serena estaba desconcertada por la actitud del muchacho ¿A que estaba jugando? Se dio cuenta que Andrew los miraba interrogantes y rapidamente tomo el pequeño paquete sonrojandose.

-Se lo agradesco señor Cabbot y bienvenido a Inglaterra.

-Esta refrescando -Andrew miro el cielo- Mejor entramos -Ofrecio el brazo a Serena y esta lo acepto.

La chica caminaba con la cabeza baja y lanzo una discreta mirada a Darien; sus miradas se cruzaron y una chispa de picardia brillo en los ojos de el , ella desvio la mirada molesta y se dio cuenta de que Luna caminaba unos paso mas atras y parecia muy divertida.

-Esto no puede ponerse peor -Pensò Serena


	3. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO III: "Donde se va a una fiesta y se pasan muchas cosas muy interesantes"**

_Andrew se desvive por complacerme pero yo me siento abrumada por tantas atenciones, el siempre dice que "Nada es bueno para mi prometida" a veces me gustaria decirle algo, lo que fuera pero no me atrevo. Por otro lado esta su amigo Darien, no lo entiendo, a veces parece estar triste y distante, lo miro y me doy cuenta de que se siente solo... o algo asi pero otras veces parece ser un patan pedante e insoportable, ya van varias ocaciones en que va a la iglesia, pero sospecho que no es por hacercarce a Dios..._

Serena sonrio satisfecha ante la imagen que le devolvia el espejo, se habia puesto un entallado vestido azul obscuro de falda amplia, escotado en los hombros, un discreto maquillaje resaltaba lo blanco de su piel y un labial rojo le daban un aspecto mas maduro, movio sus pies y comprobo que sus zapatos no le molestaban, tomó sus guantes y su abanico, al tomarlos vio algo mas, el prendedor de cristal que le trajera Darien; lo tomo entre sus dedos y lo jugo un momento, al final lo sujeto con cuidado cerca de su pecho, suspiro y despues dio la vuelta y salio de su cuarto.

en el rellano de las escaleras la esperaba Andrew vestido con un smoking negro y peinado con mucho fijador, al verla lanzo una exprecion de satisfaccion y le ofrecio el brazo.

-La Señorita mas hermosa de la fiesta, soy afortunado.

-Andrew -Serena se sonrojó algo incomoda- Vamos a llegar algo tarde ¿Y el joven Cabbot?

-El vaquero ya consiguio cita para esta noche -Andrew sonrio maliciosamente- El joven tiene sus encantos.

Serena miro hacia otro lado para que el muchacho no notara su molestia ¿Que clase de mujer andaria con un patan como el americano? Quizo deshacerce del broche de cristal y en un impulso se llevo la mano al pecho pero entonces lo penso de nuevo ¿Porque tenia que importarle tanto? ademas el broche era bonito. Fingiendo algo de acaloramiento sonrio a Andrew y ambos salieron de la casa ante la complaciente mirada del señor Boonie quien los espiaba desde la sala.

En la parte superior del coche estaba sentada la nana luna acompañando al cochero, ella llevaba un sensillo vestido de Tafeta gris pero aun asi se veia muy elegante.

-Usted se pondra un saco de frijol y aun asi se vera hermosa Nana Marian -Andrew la vio y le hizo una reverencia.

-Gracias joven Turpin -Contesto ella no muy convencida por el halago.

El cochero dio un fuetazo y los caballos iniciaron el viaje a la Mansion Antonelli, el lugar en si no quedaba muy lejos, al abrirse la verja del enorme jardin Serena pudo oir los acordes de una alegre Polka y las risas de varios chicos y chicas que departian alegremente, le llego un aroma a comida que le hizo sonreir, aquello prometia mucho.

Andrew ayudo a bajar a luna muy cortesmente y despues a Serena a quien tomo del brazo, con Luna atras entraron en la mansion, el lugar estaba lleno de jovenes de casi la misma edad que ellos y de algunos adultos que tambien platicaban animadamente, en el centro de la gran sala habia un enorme pastel de betun blanco y unas letras en rojo que decian "Feliz cumpleaños Minerva"

-¡¡Serena Boonie!! ¡¡Que bueno que viniste!! ¡Bongiorno la mia ragattza!

A ellos se acerco una chica de la misma edad de Serena, rubia de larguisimos cabellos recogidos en una diadema roja, la chica vestia un vaporoso vestido blanco con vivos dorados y un escote que escandalizo a la nana Luna, un maquillaje un poco recargado la hacia verse como si fuera una mujer mas grande, llevaba guantes blancos y sacudia con soltura un enorme abanico de plumas, a su alrededor un grupo de jovenes solicitos se mantenian al pendiente de cualquier cosa que ella deseara.

_Minerva "Mina" Antonelli, mi papa la odia, mi mama la tolera, mi nana no comenta nada sobre ella pero yo la admiro, su vida es casi todo lo que me gustaria, es rica, hermosa, despreocupada, un dia ella seguira los pasos de su madre y se convertira en una artista de fama mundial._

-Que alegria verte Ragatzinna -Mina le dio dos sonoros besos a Serena ignorando por un momento a Andrew- Mi mama me llevo a Paris ¡Oh lala! Deberias de ver las cosas taaan hermosas que vi alla -Entonces noto a Andrew y le dedico una mirada tan intensa que lo hizo sonrojar- Andrew querido, que bueno que estas aqui ¿Como estuvo tu viaje a Londres?

-Bi...bien Minerva -Respondoio el un poco nervioso- En unos semanas entrare a Oxford y...

-¡Facinante! -Le interrumpio Minerva- Pero tengo cosas de chicas que hablar con Serena, si nos disculpas.- Miro a luna- Por cierto señora Marian El señor Artemis la espera en la cocina, se lo encargo. ¡Mua, mua!

Dicho esto se alejo jalando consigo a una muy desconcertada Serena y dejando a dos muy desconcertados invitados en la puerta. La chica miro al compacto grupo que las seguia.

-Mi amiga y yo nos estamos muriendo de sed ¿Alguno de ustedes caballeros podria traernos un poco de ponche?

Aquello fue la señal para que todos los muchachos corrieran a la mesa de las bebidas, Minerva espero un momento y despues jalo a Serena hasta un pequeño apartado oculto tras unas cortinas.

-No sabes las ganas que tenia de verte Serena -Mina la abrazo en un gesto mas honesto que al principio- Me estaba preocupando que no te dejaran venir.

-Invitaste a todo el pueblo, no creo que a mi papa le gustara quedarse fuera de un evento asi de importante.

-La verdad solo queria verte a ti, a Margaret, a Molly y a la pequeña Amy, las extrañaba muchisimo.

-Viajando a todos lados y viendo tanto por todo el mundo ¿Nos extrañabas?

-No sabes cuanto -Mina volvio a abrazar a su amiga- A veces eso de ser tan "Glamorosa" puede ser tan solitario.

-¿Ya te deshiciste de tus admiradores? -Por la cortinilla se asomo la cabeza de una chica de pelo castaño y ojos de color miel,llevaba su pelo en un complicado peinado hacia arriba y unos pequeños bucles sobre sus orejas,la chica sonrio al ver a Serena- Ya supe que tu novio llego con una tonelada de regalos.

-¿Vas a pasar Lita o tendremos que platicar solo con tu cabeza?

Lita se rio y entro a la sala, era mas alta que las otras dos y traia un hermoso vestido verde que se ajustaba a su cintura, el escote aunque no tan pronunciado como el de Mina era en opinion de Serena, demasiado. Casi de inmediato aparecio Amy muy colorada, el vestido que ella traia dejaba ver un poco sus hombros y traia el pelo sujeto en un apretado moño.

-Ho...hola -Saludo ella nerviosa.

-¿Que te pasa Amy? -Pregunto Lita

-Es un chico -Dijo Amy muy apurada- Me queria sacar a bailar

-¡No! -Exclamo Mina fingiendo estar horrorizada- ¿Quien se atreveria a hacer semejante barbaridad?

-Es un muchacho moreno y alto -Amy no se dio cuenta del sarcasmo- creo que es uno de los hijos del señor Mc Cafee.

-¿Los trilllizos altos y guapos? -Lita dio un brinquito- es agradable bailar con alguien que no se pasa mirando en tu escote toda la piesa, vamos yo te ayudo y me presentas a un hermano.

-Pero yo no queria... -Amy se puso muy nerviosa-Me estaba escondiendo porque... ¡Margaret!

Pero era demasiado tarde la chica alta se la habia llevado hasta donde estaba el muchacho, tras una breve platica el chico sonrio y con una seña llamo a otro muchacho identico a el, Lita y Amy se encaminaron al centro del salon donde todos bailaban, Amy estaba muy colorada pero una ligera sonrisa delataba que no estaba tan desagusto, todo esto lo veian Mina y Serena desde su pequeño escondite.

-Tenemos que salir -Dijo Mina arreglandose el vestido- No creo que sea correcto que la festejada se esconda tanto. Tu novio debe de estar buscandote.

-Debe de estar con los mayores escuchando cosas de negocios -Serena no se veia muy contenta.

-El nunca me ha gustado para ti -Mina fruncio el ceño- Es lindo no te lo negare pero tu mereces algo especial, algo... Magico. Bueno querida no te me pierdas- le hizo un gracioso mohin y salio de la cortinilla.

Serena salio tras ella, miro a su alrededor y noto que la fiesta estaba en su mejor momento, la musica era muy alegre y ella sintio ganas de bailar, con la mirada busco a Andrew y tal como se lo imaginaba lo vio platicando con un grupo de hombres mayores, un poco desepcionada miro hacia otro lado y se sorprendio al ver a Darien recargado contra una mesa aparentemente solo.

Ella sonrio y levanto la mano para llamarle la atencion, Darien levanto la mano tambien pero lago mas llamo su atencion, Raye Higgins aparecio llevando dos copas con ponche, le ofrecio una a el y despues el se acerco a ella y susurro lago a su oido, la chica se sonrojo y comenzo a reir con coqueteria, cuando Darien levanto la vista Serena habia desaparecido.

La chica se habia salido a uno de los balcones, estaba roja de la rabia y no entendia porque.

_¿Que hace el idiota de Darien Cabbot con Raye Higgins? Bueno ella tambien es una idiota asi que hacen la pareja perfecta ¿Porque lo salude? a veces creo que soy mas tonta de lo que deberia..._

Serena sintio algo frio en su pecho, era el prendedor de rosa, en un impulso se lo arranco del vestido y lo iba a arrojar cuando alguien salio tambien al balcon.

-Si no lo va a querer mejor regresemelo -Era Darien.

Ella bajo la mano y desvio la mirada, se sonrojo al ser sorprendida haciendo aquello, nerviosa puso el prendedor en el barandal, el se acerca y se recarga cerca de ella, ambos permanecen callados un rato.

-Debo de parecerle un tipo odioso para deshacerce de un regalo de esa manera...

-Usted se esfuerza mucho para caerme mal, no puedo hacer menos.

-Vaya tambien podemos ser Ironicos, eso es nuevo.

-¿Es que no sabe hacer otra cosa que reirse de mi? -Serena lo miro enfadada, Darien estaba muy serio, con delicadeza la tomo de la mano en un gesto que ella no esperaba.

-Perdoname por favor, a veces me porto como un idiota pero no es mi intencion.

-Yo...Yo...Yo -Serena enrojecio y sintio que sus mejillas ardian-Creo que podemos dejar las peleas.

-Me encantaria ¿Quieres que te traiga un ponche... Serena?

-Me agradaria mucho ... Darien

El chico beso la mano de ella y entro de nuevo a la casa, ella sonrio y sintio que su corazon estaba latiendo mas aprisa.

Mientras en la cocina de la mansion Luna se entrevistaba con un hombre bajito y rubio, muy pecoso que usaba unas grandes gafas.

-Me alegra verte de vuelta Artemis -Dijo ella.

-A mi tambien me da gusto verte de nuevo Marian -Artemis le tomo la mano y la besó- ¿como estan nuestros "tesoros"?

-Uno de ellos parece a punto -Respondio ella- Creo que el momento se aproxima Artemis. ¿Que tal el entrenamiento con "ella"?

Artemis lanzo una extraña sonrisa y le extendio un periodico. Ella lo leyo y una enorme sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

-Esto es mejor de lo que creia -Luna abrazo a Artemis- ¡Si logramos que... -Antes que ella pudiera continuar Artemis la beso, ella se sorprendio y se sonrojo de inmediato.-¡Señor Artemis!

-¿No quieres platicar en otor lado? -El hombre se quito las gafas y lanzo una picara mirada a Luna-Es nuestra victoria, podriamos, tu sabes, festejar...

Luna se levanto aparentemente ofendida por la insinuacion, al llegar a la puerta se recargo en el marco y lanzandole una coqueta mirada pregunto:

-¿Vienes o quieres que te lleve de la mano?.

Serena suspiro un poco impaciente, hacia rato que Darien se habia ido y no habia señas de que regresara, sintio algo de frio y volvio a entrar a la casa, la banda que amenizaba la fiesta tocaba ahora una melodia mas tranquila, habia pocas parejas bailando, entre ellas descubrio a Mina con un chico pelirrojo y a Lita con uno de los trillizos, vio a Andrew que todavia platicaba con un hombre que fumaba ahora un enorme puro y a Molly quien reia de alguna broma de su acompañante. Un movimiento tras las cortinas del apartado llamo su atencion

-"Debe de ser Amy escondiendose de algun pretendiente" -Penso divertida- "la sacare de ahi para ir a comer pastel"

Llego al apartado y lo abrio con descuido, en el interior estaba Darien sentado en un sillon y sobre sus piernas Raye, se besaban apasionadamente y ella despeinaba el cabello del chico. Serena lanzó una exclamacion ahogada y cerro la cortinilla, dio media vuelta y con paso veloz se encamino a la salida...

_Se estaban besando, se estaban besando.... Yo los vi, ¿Que me pasa? ¿Porque esa terrible sensacion en mi pecho? me duele y no puedo dejar de temblar, quiero salir e irme lejos..Pero no entiendo por que, el es solo un tonto americano que quiere impresionar a cuanta chica encuentra ¿por eso se porto asi? ¿Se disculpo conmigo solo por tener otra admiradora?..._

_Te odio Darien Cabbot..._

Serena sintio que las lagrimas escurrian por sus mejillas pero no hizo nada por detenerlas, bajo las escaleras de la mansion y se dirijo al frondoso bosque que habia en la parte trasera de la propiedad, en sus manos aun sostenia aquel prendedor, esta vez lo arrojo lo mas lejos que pudo. no sabia a donde la llevaban sus pasos y ni le importaba, solo queria alejarse lo mas lejos posible de aquel lugar y de lo que estaba sintiendo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

Gracias a todas las personas que me mandan sus reviews Espero les guste este episodio que contra lo que esperaba O.O resulto mas largo de lo que queria, les prometo mantener el ritmo de escribir y postear y por favor si creen que me estoy "llevando las cabras al monte" o me estoy saliendo de caracter haganmelo saber toodas las criticas son buenas y yo las acepto.

ATTE: Axel Warside "El Gran Kaiosama"


	4. Capitulo 4

**CAPITULO IV: "Donde un hecho sorprendente puede cambiar la vida de Serena"**

Darien se separo de Raye y miro extrañado la cortina del apartado, un leve movimiento en ella le indicaba que alguien la habia abierto.

-¿Que pasá Darien? -Raye estaba agitada y con las mejillas encendidas, comenzo a besarlo de nuevo y a pegarse a el pero la actitud distante de el la detuvo- ¿Fue algo que dije? ¿algo que hice?

-No.. No nada de eso -Contesto Darien- Mejor regresemos, si alguien se da cuenta.. No quiero causarte problemas.

-Eres todo un caballero -En los ojos de ella brillaba la admiracion-Preocuparte asi de lo que diran de mi, me alagas -iba a decir algo mas pero prefirio besarlo de nuevo, el le correspondio pero se separo casi de inmediato.

-¿No quieres pastel?

-Claro, y un poco de ponche.

Ambos salieron discretamente del apartado.

Serena se detuvo cerca de un frondoso arbol, se recargo en el y comenzo a sollozar sintiendo que su corazon se queria salir del pecho, despues de un rato seco sus lagrimas y suspiro tratando de calmarse, se comenzo a sentir un poco tonta por su reaccion, ¿Porque se molesto tanto? por un instante aquello le causo gracia. Un ruido atras de ella llamó su atencion, era una respiracion lenta y pausada. Ella miro entre la espesura tratando de ubicar a la persona que se portaba asi pero no pudo, entonces la respiracion se convirtio en una escalofriante risita.

-Una pequeña niña perdida en el bosque -La voz provenia de la espesura, sonaba como una mujer pero su tono era anormal, inhumano- Y yo con taaaaanta hambre.

Serena lanzo un grito de horror y comenzo a correr tan rapido como la estorboza falda le permitia, atras de ella podia escuchar que algo corria rompiendo ramas y bpisando con mucha fuerza, era como si tratara de alguien muy grande.

-Jojo la niña corre, salta y no puede alejarse ni un paso de mi.

De repente Serena choco contra algo y cayo de espaldas, adolorida levanto la mirada y se topo con el rostro de una extraña mujer que sonreia maliciosamente, llevaba una extraña tunica hecha de cortezas de arbol y lo mas espantoso: De su espalda surgian lo que parecian ser las patas de una enorme araña.

-Yo niña soy una Youmma, una diableza y mi nombre es Morgana, y tu pequeña te llamaras "La cena de esta noche" -Dicho esto tomó a Serena del cuello y con una increible facilidad la levanto hasta que sus pies quedaron colgando, la chica comenzo a gritar con fuerza pero nadie parecia escuchar- Me parece bien que grites, eso demuestra que eres fuerte.

Pero paso algo que aquella diableza no esperaba, en la frente de la chica se dibujo una luna creciente, aquella marca comenzo a brillar cada vez mas fuerte hasta que despidio una luz tan intensa que Morgana la solto al sentir un dolor en sus ojos, la chica floto y lentamente se poso en el suelo, ahora no habia miedo en su mirada, tenia una salvaje determinacion en ella.

-No te atrevas a tocarme -Dijo- ¿Como te atrevez a asustar a las personas de esa manera? ¡No te lo perdonare! ¡Soy... -Se detuvo un momento dudando ¿Que era lo que iba a decir?

-¿no me lo perdonaras? -Morgana se burlo aunque no se sentia tansegura- ¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿castigarme?

-Ella tal vez no ¡Pero yo si!

Morgana volteo sorprendida, alguien salio de entre los arbustos Serena estaba tras la diableza asi que no podia ver de que se trataba.

-¿Quien eres tu maldita mocosa?

-Llamame "La ultima persona que viste en esta vida" ¡Rayo creciente de Venus!

Serena vio que Morgana retrocedia y de repente algo parecia traspasarla, un rayo de luz surgio a travez de su cuerpo como si fueral la punta de una espada, la diableza gimio de dolor y cayo de rodillas pero se convirtio en cenizas antes de tocar el suelo. Aquello fue demasiado para la chica, las piernas comenzaron a flaquearle y una bruma inundo su cabeza, creyo distinguir la figura de una chica con un extraño uniforme y una figura pequeña a su lado. ¿Un gato blanco? cerro los ojos y finalmente se derrumbo.

-¡Tiene la marca! -Creyo escuchar la voz de una chica ¿Quien era?

-¡Lo sabia, luna tenia razon es ella! -Era la voz de un hombre ¿pero quien? de repente todo se sumio en un profundo y aterrador silencio.

-¡Serena, Serena! -Era una voz que le llamaba desde lejos, sintio un olor muy fuerte cerca de su nariz y Serena reacciono incorporandose violentamente, estaba recostada en un sillon de la sala de Mina, la gente la rodeaba con rostro de preocupacion, sujetandola por la cintura estaba Andrew, despeinado y definitivamente muy asustado.

-No te vi en la casa y tuve un mal presentimiento, cuando sali escuche un grtio y sali a buscarte.

-Entonces yo oi algo tambien -Interrumpio el señor Artemis que traia una escopeta en la mano- Un lobo, uno bastante grande, afortunadamente el truhan se espanto con la vieja escopeta.

Serena recorrio la estancia con la mirada y vio a Lita y a Amy secandose las lagrimas del rostro mas aliviadas, Molly parecia muy descompuesta y estaba palida, incluso Raye se veia preocupada y aun lado de ella Darien con una mirada muy intensa sobre ella. El recuerdo de lo que habia pasado la asalto y se abrazo con fuerza de Andrew.

-Me quiero ir a casa. -susurro ella.

Andrew se levanto abrazandola tiernamente, le hizo una seña a uno de los criados que parecia aun muy asustado y de inmediato salio por el coche de ellos.

-¿Donde esta mi nana? -Pregunto Serena sin soltarse de Andrew

-Ya viene ella tambien esta muy asustada.

Como si esa fuera la señal Luna aparecio y abrazo a la chica, la apreto contra su pecho y despues le dirigio una mirada interrogante a Artemis, este hizo una igera sonrisa y asintio con la cabeza.

-Vamonos mi niña -Dijo Luna- debes de estar muy cansada.

_No supe como llegamos a la casa, recuerdo a mi mama llorar aliviada y a mi papa maldecir en contra de los cuidadores forestales, recuerdo que Andrew me beso en la frente y a mi nana llevandome a la cama, ayudandome a poner la pijama pero todo era como un sueño... La imagen de la criatura desitegrandose asalto a mi mente y aquella chica ¿Una marca? ¿Que habian dicho de mi? Una marca en mi frente, cierro los ojos no quiero pensar, no quiero saber nada..._

Luna permanece aun lado de la cama de la chica, le acaricia el cabello y la mira con profunda tristeza, de entre sus ropas saca un broche, tiene el signo de la luna creciente con los cuernos apuntando hacia arriba y una pequeña gema brillando entre ellos, lo deposita bajo la almohada y despues se retira, al llegar a la puerta ve a la chica que duerme placidamente y le dice en voz baja.

-Descansa bien Serena Boonie, tus dias de ser una chica normal se han terminado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

¡Gracias otra vez por los reviews! me han ayudado a terminar este capitulo ¡Dos el mismo dia! O.O Ya estableci un record Creo, esperen pronto el capitulo 5 y mas sorpresas jeje me retiro porque tengo sueñito ¡Adiu! -


	5. Capitulo 5

**CAPITULO V: "Serena reconsidera su relacion con Andrew y los celos aparecen donde menos se esperan. Ah y ella descubre una extraña noticia en un periodico"**

Los dias siguientes fuero particularmente largos y calurosos, el incidente del "lobo" se comentaba por todos lados y por las tardes era comun ver varias patrullas de "Forestales" paseando por las calles del tranquilo pueblo.

Serena solia salir mas seguido con Andrew, se les veia en el parque, en la iglesia y en el pequeño cafe que tambien administraba la señora O'Brein y en donde Lita trabajaba haciendo galletas y pasteles. La chica tenia un aire un poco distraido pero se veia mas atenta con el muchacho.

Era un poco despues de las cuatro de la tarde, Andrew y Serena estaban sentados en una mesa en la parte exterior del cafe, habia poca gente, ella terminaba de darle un sorbo a su taza de chocolate y el meneaba su cafe con una cucharita, el clima era templado y un tranquilo silencio rodeaba el lugar.

-Tengo que agradecerte estos dias Serena -Dijo el de repente.

-¿Perdon? -Serena lo miro extrañado.

-Por lo general eres un poco distante conmigo, empezaba a creer que no te interesaba nuestra relacion -El chico miraba el fondo de su taza- Estos dias pues.. No se, nos comportamos como una "pareja" normal y eso me hace sentir bien.

-No crei que te sintieras asi -Serena se mostro un poco apenada- La verdad no sabia que sentir, la relacion fue hecha por nuestros padres y eso... sentia que todo era demasiado artificial pero tu gentileza me me convencio que no.

Andrew estiro la mano y tomo la de ella, la besó y apreto con ternura, la miro a los ojos y parecia perdido en ellos.

-Voy a pedir un poco mas de pastel -Dijo finalmente- ¿Quieres un poco mas?

-Si por favor, dile a Lita que me de el de chocolate que hizo, esta delicioso.

El chico sonrio galante y despues entro al local.

_¿Porque estoy haciendo esto? derrepente no me conozco, es como si viera actuar a otra persona, me acerco a el y le hablo de lo lindo que es estar a su lado pero... yo no lo siento, pareciera que trato de ocultar un error con otro y el pobre de Andrew no se lo merece. ¿O sera que de alguna manera quiero que mi relacion con el funcione?,tal vez deberia de dejar de pensar en lo que siento y aceptar de una buena vez que Andrew es el hombre de mi vida..._

-La veo muy pensativa señorita Boonie.

Serena casi salto al oir esa voz cerca de ella, al levantar la vista sintio un nudo en su estomago, era Darien Cabbot.

-Andrew regresa muy tarde a la casa y sale muy temprano -Dijo el con aire distraido- Se pasa todo el dia con usted.

-Es logico señor Cabbot el es mi novio y futuro esposo, tenemos que mejorar nuestra relacion.

Darien permanecio en silencio un momento, parecia molesto e indesiso, entonces miro a Serena directo a los ojos.

-Serena, yo queria hablar contigo... Lo que paso en la fiesta de Minerva... Yo...

-Usted no tiene que explicar nada señor Cabbot -La voz de la chica resumaba amargura- Lo que haga o deje de hacer es problema suyo.

-Pero yo...

-¿Que le hace pensar que a mi me importa? ¿Que le impulsa a buscar una justificacion delante de mi? -Serena estaba molesta y miro al chico a los ojos pero este desvio la mirada rapidamente.-Si se lleva tan bien con la señorita Higgins entonces felicidades y continue su vida.

-¡Hey Darien! -En ese instante aparecio Andrew con dos enormes rebanadas de pastel- ¿y eso que no estas con la señorita Higgins?

-Iba camino a la casa del pastor -Respondio visiblemente incomodo- pero vi a tu novia a qui y supuse que estarias cerca.

-Jamas me separaria de esta hermosa joya -Andrew se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Serena, ella le tomo por la cara y tambien lo beso en la mejilla sonriendo.

Serena notó entonces que el rostro de Darien se ponia muy rojo, sus ojos denotaban una gran molestia y una mueca de disgusto se dibujo en sus labios, tenia los puños apretados, Andrew no lo noto.

-¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros? Yo no creo acabarme de comer este pastel.

-Despues -La voz de Darien sonaba muy controlada-Teno que retirarme -Andrew tomo de la mano a Serena y Darien parecio dar un respingo- ademas es de mala educacion hacer el "Mal tercio" con permiso.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y salio dando grandes zancadas, Serena estaba un poco extrañada ¿Qué habia sido eso? ¿Celos? ¿Coraje por que no le habia hecho caso?

-Es temprano todavia -Andrew la saco de sus pensamientos- ¿Quieres ir al parque un rato? parece que la banda va a estar ensayando.

-Me gustaria regresar a la casa, tengo que organizar mis libros ya sabes que en unas semanas regreso al colegio.

-Como gustes... cariño -Andrew vacilo un poco al decirle de una manera tan afectuosa, pero ella sonrio y el se sintio mas tranquilo

Caminaron en silencio por las tranquilas calles del pueblo, Serena iba tomada del brazo de el, aquello le resultaba agradable. Llegaron a la casa de ella; Andrew la beso en la mano y despues en la mejilla, despues y muy despacio se acerco mas a ella, la chica sintio la respiracion de el muy cerca de su boca y entrecerro los ojos, pero algo la detuvo, con mucha gentileza volteo la cara y recibio el beso en la mejilla, el sonrio un poco incomodo y despues se retiro, ella entró a la casa y cerro la puerta tras de asi.

_Andrew estuvo a punto de besarme, yo lo iba a dejar pero algo me dijo que no era el momento ¿O no era la persona? me siento mal por el, despues de todo es mi novio, mi prometido, no deberia de ser tan cerrada con el..._

-¡Nana! -Llamo, pero entonces recordo que ella y sus padres habian salido a unas diligencias en Londres- "Espero que se hayan llevado al odioso de Sean con ellos" -Penso

Al comprobar que estaba sola en la casa se dirigio a la cocina y se sirvio un vaso con agua, se iba a retirar cuando algo llamo su atencion: Era un periodico, lo que se le hizo extraño fue el nombre de este.

-¿Le France Gazzete? -Lo tomó y vio los Titulares, con dificultad comenzo a traducir- Mis...Te...Misteriosa ¿Femme? Misteriosa Femina .... Desajusta ... No... Misteriosa mujer desbarata peligrosa ¿secta criminal?. -Miro la noticia de primera pagina y continuo- "Silouette" la secta de criminales que... Rayos debo de hacerle caso a mi mama en eso de estudiar frances. La extraordinaria heroina llamada Sailor V... -Miro de nuevo cerciorandose de que lo habia leido correctamente- Damisela de increibles habilidades... ¿monstruos? -Leyo un poco mas- Ex...tra..ñas criaturas.. Yoummas -En ese momento sintio que el suelo se abria a sus pies. Las palabras de la criatura le llegaron a su mente: "Soy una Youmma, una Diableza, me llamo Morgana" tuvo la nesecidad de sentarse un momento, le ardia la cabeza, instintivamente se llevo una mano a la frente- Tiene la marca, eso es lo que habia dicho aquella persona ¿Tengo una marca? -Sin soltar el periodico subio a su cuarto y se reviso la cara detalladamente, no tenia nada.

Mas confundida que antes se tiro en su cama,fue en ese momento cuando sintio algo bajo ella, metio la mano y saco un pequeño broche. Lo examino extrañada pues no recordaba tener algo asi en sus joyas, aquel broche tenia una luna creciente con los cuernos apuntando hacia arriba, con una pequeña gema brillante entre ellos; la figura le facino se sentia maravillada ante la bella sencilles del objeto.

-¿Quien me lo dejo? -Se pregunto extrañada- ¿Andrew? No, el no se atreveria a llegar a mi habitacion,¿Mi papa? tampoco, no le gusta hacer gastos tan superfluos, quiza mi mamá o.. Mi nana.

sumida en esos pensamientos se recosto y comezo a dormir, tuvo un extraño sueño de una misteriosa dama que salvaba la ciudad y castigaba a los malos.. En el nombre de la luna.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

¡Un saludo mis pequeños/as lectores/as! Me alegra ver en sus reviews que les gusta la historia, el capitulo ya esta listo y el seis en camino pero por el momento me detendre ya que tengo pendiente otro fic "El brillante sueño de mina" no lo he actualizado y ya es justo. Tambien les tengo aviso que esta en estado de preparacion "Sailor moon G (ghost)" que sera la segunda parte de "La luna del cazador" Como veran estoy algo ocupadito pero me pondre pronto al corriente ¡¡Adiu!!

P.D: Quiero traducir "La luna del cazador" al ingles, si alguna alma caritativa (Y bilingüe jeje .) Pudiera ayudarme se lo agradecere ¡Contacteme en mi correo. Gracias


	6. Capitulo 6

**CAPITULO VI: Donde en un lugar tenebroso conocemos algunos personajes aun mas tenebrosos**

Era un hombre joven, alto y de una intensa mirada, llena de arrogancia y desprecio por lo todo lo que lo rodeaba,vestia un elegante traje sastre que se le ajustaba como una segunda piel, sus cabellos de un tono cobrizo estaban peinados perfectamente hacia atras, caminaba con paso firme a travez de un pasillo alfombrado de lo que parecia ser una lujosa mansion, finalmente se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta de madera y alzo su mano para tocar, por primera vez parecio titubear y un por un instante sus ojos se llenaron de temor.

-Te estabamos esperando -Se escucho una voz de mujer desde el otro lado de la puerta- Pasa -La puerta se abrio emitiendo un ligero rechinido.

El hombre etro en la habitacion. Era un un estudio o biblioteca con grandes estantes llenos de libros, en ese instante estaba en penumbras, La unica luz provenia del fuego de una enorme chimenea tallada con extrañas figuras, frente a ella estaba un sillon, el hombre no podia ver a la persona que estaba sentada en el, solo se veia la mano de una mujer de largas uñas que sostenia con delicadeza una copa con brandy. a su lado otras tres personas permanecian de pie. Un hombre de cabellos plateados ojos grises y apariencia de estar aburrido, vestido en un traje sastre negro, a su lado otro de apariencia ligeramente afeminada vestido con un traje color cafe y el ultimo de cabellos negros ligeramente ondulado, al ver al recien llegado lanzo una risita de burla.

-¿Reportando otro rotundo fracaso Jedite?

El aludido lanzo un bufido de enfado

-Por lo menos yo tengo algo que reportar mi querido Nephrite ¿Cuando te sacaron de la prision de la bastilla?

El hombre del cabello ondulado hizo el ademan de sacar algo de su saco.

-Basta de peleas -La mujer en el sillon dio una orden, era una voz a costumbrada a mandar y a ser obedecida- Dame tu reporte Jedite.

-Morgana fue destruida -Dijo el mientras veia molesto la expreción de burla en los otros-Sailor V se encuentra en pueblo de Dawncape... Pero no esta sola, parece que aparecio la que temiamos que llegara. Mi señora, el signo de la luna ha brillado.

Por un momento se produjo un silencio incomodo y pesado. Entonces la mujer del sillon lanzo con furia su copa contra la chimenea, una alta llamarada se alzo, los hombres retrocedieron prudentemente, la flama ilumino la estancia llenandola de toda clase de sombras extrañas e inquietantes, de repente la habitacion parecia mas grande, fue un breve momento en que el lugar tenia la apariencia de una caverna llena de extrañas criaturas pero la vision se apago junto con la llamarada.

-Las hijas del Milenio no deben de despertar... -La voz de la mujer tenia una furia contenida- Necesitamos encontrar el resto de las gemas ¡Malachite, Zoecite! -El hombre del cabello plateado y su compañero se irguieron- intensifiquen la busqueda en las joyerias del norte. No dejen ninguna sin revisar.

-¿Que hay acerca del enmascarado que robo el Rubí? -Pregunto Malachite el del cabello plateado.

-En su momento -La mujer chasqueo los dedos- ¡Kurene yo te invoco!

De entre las sombras aparecio una criatura de alas de murcielago y cuerpo de mujer, se inclino cerca del sillon y permanecio atenta a las ordenes de la mujer.

-Jedite llevatela, asegurence que la señal de la luna NUNCA vuelva a brillar.

El hombre se inclino y salio del cuarto seguido de la criatura que en un movimiento se convirtio en una mujer pelirroja vestida como una criada.

-Demasiadas cosas empiezan a pasar mi señora -Observó Malachite.

-Se aproxima el momento del despertar, los mil años se cumplen.

-Estaremos al pendiente mi señora -Dijo Zoecite.

La mujer del sillon hizo una seña despidiendolos, ellos se inclinaron y salieron discretamente del lugar. Al cerrarse las puertas la chimenea se apago y todo quedo sumido en la mas profunda y fria obscuridad.


	7. Capitulo 7

**CAPITULO 7: Donde un lindo día de campo se ensombrece con la aparición de un hecho sobrenatural.**

_Los últimos días de vacaciones... Pronto vendrá la escuela. El reverendo Higgins ha planeado un pequeño día de campo y la familia Antonelli a cedido sus terrenos para celebrarlo. Yo estoy algo asustada pues es ahí donde tuve ese extraño suceso pero ahora iré con todas mis amigas y mi... Novio (no me acostumbro, lo lamento Andrew) Lo malo es que sin duda estará ahí la sangrona de Raye y su... Novio... Me confunde mucho todo esto, Darien Cabott es un hombre muy extraño._

La gente se reunía en inmediaciones del bosque propiedad de la familia Antonelli, había mesas y sillas dispuestas pero muchos preferían tender una manta y sentarse en el pasto, los niños corrían entre los árboles sin alejarse demasiado del lugar, unos pocos hombres armados permanecían aparte el ahora llamado "Incidente del lobo" había sembrado un poco de desconfianza entre la gente. De entre todos los grupos uno resaltaba en especial, cinco bellas jovencitas que platicaban alegremente. Mina Antonelli como siempre se las había arreglado para obtener el mejor puesto y la mejor vista.

Solo lo mejor para mis amigas –Mina estaba vestida con un ligero y elegante vestido de paseo en tonos dorados y jugueteaba coqueta con su sombrilla mientras veía a un grupo de chicos que parecían tratar de lucirse ante ella.

No entiendo como lo haces –Margaret "Lita" se reía discretamente- Parece un grupo de zánganos alrededor de la "abeja reina"

Me pregunto si ellos sabrán que una vez que cortejan a la reina las obreras los matan... –Aquel comentario lo hizo Amy con un aire muy distraído pero causo una estruendosa carcajada en el grupo.

¡Que mala eres Amy! –Molly se controlo un poco.

Yo... yo no quería decirlo con esa intención –Amy se dio cuenta de la broma y se sonrojo mucho.

Yo solo se que este pastel esta delicioso –Dijo serena muy concentrada en una rebanada bastante grande que se había servido.

No se como haces para comer así y no engordar –Mina dijo esto con un tono de honesta envidia- Yo subo de peso con solo ver el chocolate.

Es cosa de mantener una actitud positiva Mina –Le dijo Serena con orgullo- Si no te enfadas no te afecta.

Pues estas a punto de subir algunas libras Serena –Lita hizo una seña hacia un punto atrás de ella-Mira quien viene

Serena dio un ligero vistazo y vio a Raye Higgins caminar hacia ellas, vestida en su eterno traje gris y llevando una cesta con panecillos, llego hasta ellas y hubo un tenso silencio, las amigas de Serena estaban a la defensiva, conocían bien la rivalidad con la nieta del reverendo y obviamente estaban del lado de la mayor de los Boonies.

Vengo a ofrecerles... Unos panecillos que... Hice –Raye se veía muy nerviosa y evitaba mirar a Serena.

lo siento estoy a dieta –Mina fue cortante y parecía mas interesada en ver una imperfección en sus uñas que en otra cosa.

Nunca como nada que no cocine yo –Lita dio una despectiva mirada a la cesta y después tomo una de las galletas que tenia en la suya.

Yo estoy llena –Molly hizo una mueca y pareció entretenida por una hoja que caía del árbol donde estaban.

Amy saco un libro de su bolso y comenzó a hojearlo sin contestar.

Serena vio el rostro de la chica enrojecer, una lagrima parecía recorrer su mejilla pero ella apretó los ojos y diciendo un "disculpen la molestia" se alejo rápidamente.

_Estaba llorando... Y trato de hacernos platica, en realidad nunca pensé en las razones de la nieta del reverendo para tratarme como lo hacia, me siento mal por ella tal vez debería de hablarle..._

Voy a ver donde están mis papas –Dijo Serena levantándose muy seria- en seguida regreso.

Camino entre la gente reunida esquivando de tanto en tanto a los chicos que jugaban con sus aros o corrían, en un rincón mas aparte vio a Darien y a Raye juntos. Ella parecía enfadada y discutía con vehemencia, el trataba de calmarla, ella finalmente dio un manotazo alejándose de el y después se cubrió la cara con las manos, Darien se retiro. Serena se aproximo discretamente a el.

Señor Cabott...-

Darien le lanzo una mirada molesta, suspiro y con cierto esfuerzo le contesto:

Señorita Boonie buenos días...-

¿Problemas con su novia? –Serena no pudo evitar el comentario, al ver la expresión de el endurecerse se arrepintió pero ya era tarde.

Pues a decir verdad si... Cometí el error de decirle que era usted una buena persona y que debía de tratar de limar asperezas.-

Yo... –Empezó a decir Serena.

Jamás le a dado oportunidad de hablar, siempre ha sido u constante"la rata de templo" "El búho gris", "La loca de Higgins" ¿No cree que eso puede lastimar a cualquiera?-

�¡Ella me dijo gorda! –Se defendió Serena. La gente la miro algo sorprendida y ella se sonrojo, continuo hablando en voz baja- usted esta de parte de ella así que no creo que tenga una opinión honesta de todo esto.

Ella comento acerca de la cantidad de comida que usted consume y eso es algo que muchos de nosotros hemos visto –Darien vio como la chica se ponía mas roja- Claro que usted se dejo llevar por los comentarios que siempre se hacen acera del carácter de Raye y se hizo de una enemiga gratuita. -Darien se dio cuenta del gesto de incomodidad de la chica- Ella no es huérfana pero su padre nunca le presto atención. Por eso la dejo aquí con su abuelo, es difícil crecer sin tu familia, ella es una chica muy fuerte, la admiro por eso pero esta sola...

Usted esta con ella ahora –Fue la apenas audible respuesta de Serena.

No es lo mismo –Darien volteo a ver hacia donde Raye se había marchado- Ella necesita de amigas. Yo se lo que siente, es como morir un poquito todos los días –El chico bajo la vista y después se dirigió a Serena- Claro que algunos no saben lo que esto significa ¿Verdad señorita Bombón?

Darien se alejo dejando a Serena con una enorme y desagradable sensación...

Raye estaba sentada en una roca cerca de una pequeña fuente mas allá de donde se celebraba el día de campo, se secaba los ojos con un pañuelo bordado y trataba de contener un sollozo... ¿cómo se dejo convencer? Darien no conocía la clase de gente que podían ser esas chicas, ni siquiera se molestaron en ser corteses, había gastado tanto tiempo en hornear solo para que...

¿Puedo sentarme? –Serena se acerco despacio a la chica y esta se sobresalto al escuchar su voz.

Raye se sentía muy deprimida para pelear, solo se alzo de hombros y la chica Boonie lo tomo como una afirmación, se sentó a su lado y permanecieron en silencio un momento, Serena quería hablar pero no sabía como empezar la platica así que se decidió por el método directo.

Yo venia para disculparme con usted Raye. Por la actitud de mis amigas y por la mia.-

Higgins la miró sorprendida, eso era lo ultimo que esperaba escuchar iba a articular palabra pero la otra muchacha la detuvo con un gesto.

Espere, déjeme terminar... Yo escuche muchas cosas acerca de su carácter de la manera en que trataba a otras personas, de el pleito que tuvo con otra chica y eso... Me deje llevar por chismes, estaba muy predispuesta... No acostumbro a hacer eso, me siento muy mal por haberla insultado y tratado así...

Raye se sentía en shock ¿La latosa y gritona de Serena Boonie disculpándose?

Yo tambien tengo que... –Raye se forzó a decirlo, no era fácil- Bueno... es decir tampoco he sido muy amable y...

Empecemos de nuevo –Serena se dio cuenta que la chica no estaba acostumbrada a disculparse de nada y sin duda le estaba costando mucho trabajo- Yo me llamo Serena Boonie, mucho gusto en conocerte. –Le dedico la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Aquello desarmo por completo a Raye, trago saliva y sintió que iba a llorar de nuevo pero se sobrepuso y siguió el juego.

Yo soy Raye Higgins la nieta del reverendo –Extendió la mano para saludarla- Mucho gusto en conocerte Serena.

Las chicas estrecharon manos y después comenzaron a reír, aquello les había quitado un peso de encima.

Gracias Serena.-

Alguien que te quiere mucho me hizo ver las cosas como eran –Serena se sintió un poco incomoda al recordar la mirada de decepción de Darien.

No hubo contestación, Raye parecía abstraída en algo. Miraba a su alrededor con desconfianza, Serena sintió de repente una punzada de miedo.

¿Qué pasa Raye?-

Algo... –La nieta del reverendo se levanto y acariciaba nerviosa una cruz que llevaba al cuello- es una presencia, algo que se acerca...

En ese instante escucharon un grito de terror, era una mujer, pronto el aire se lleno de exclamaciones y el ruido de gente corriendo por todos lados y cosas cayendo al suelo, las dos chicas corrieron hacia el dia de campo y vieron algo:

Una criatura mitad mujer mitad murciélago volaba sobre la gente y la derribaba, parecia buscar algo, aquel ser había causado un pánico general pero algunos hombres se recuperaron de la impresión y cargaron sus armas, la criatura vio eso y lanzo un grito. Era tan agudo que las personas se taparon los oídos presa de un fuerte dolor, los hombres dejaron caer sus armas y el monstruo las arrojo lejos, en eso noto a las dos recién llegadas y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a la rubia por el cuello.

Comida –Siseo pasando la lengua por los labios- algo en que entretenerme mientras llega la elegida.

¡Aléjate de ella monstruo! –Raye se incorporo de golpe y coloco la cruz de su cuello frente a la criatura, esta soltó a serena y retrocedió presa de un repentino temor- ¡En el nombre del Señor yo te ordeno que te vayas!

La cruz brillo de repente y la criatura chillo de dolor, dio un manotazo con fuerza y golpeo a la chica lanzándola contra un árbol, serena corrió hacia ella y la descubrió inconsciente, tenia una línea de sangre en una mejilla pero lo que le llamo mas la atención fue una marca muy extraña en la frente, era un punto de luz que empezaba a desaparecer.

Tienes amigas muy valientes mocosa –La criatura tomo a serena por el pelo y ella grito de dolor- Solo por eso me llevare a tu amiga para después... ¡Auch! –La criatura se quejo y volteo para ver quien le habia golpeado solo para recibir una pequeña piedra en pleno rostro -¡Ay maldita sea!

Sean Boonie estaba recogiendo una piedra y la empezaba a poner en su resortera cuando sintió que lo sujetaban del cuello y lo levantaban en vilo, pataleo y trato de gritar pero era inútil, miro el rostro de la criatura que era ahora una mascara de pura furia.

�¡Maldito mocoso del demonio¡Solo por eso serás el primero! –Sonidos de disparo la alertaron. Los hombres habían recuperado sus armas y disparaban al aire como advertencia. Ella sonrió y se dio cuenta que por el momento ya había causado bastante daño- Por lo menos tu serás mi premio de consolación. –Dicho esto extendió sus alas y se alejo volando, los cazadores apuntaron pero titubearon al darse cuenta que podían darle al niño.

¡Sean! –Grito serena al ver que se alejaba- ¡Sean¡Auxilio. Ayúdenlo, por favor alguien! –La gente comenzaba a reunirse de nuevo, el reverendo llego hasta donde estaba su nieta inconsciente, Serena escucho a sus padres llamarla asustados pero no podía apartar la vista de la figura alada que se alejaba- No debo de perderla... –Sin que pudieran detenerla corrió tras ellos y se adentro en el bosque.

El vestido de paseo se enredo entre las ramas baja de los árboles y los zapatos no eran los mas apropiados para una carrera así pero eso no la detenía, algo la estaba impulsando a seguir adelante a como diera lugar.

Nunca la alcanzaras así Serena querida...-

Se detuvo en seco al ver frente a ella a su nana Luna ¿Cómo había llegado ahí tan rápido?

¡Tenemos que seguir! –Trato de continuar pero la mujer la detuvo- ¡Por favor nana el monstruo ese lo va a lastimar! Por favor nana no me detengas –La chica comenzó a llorar frustrada.

El momento ha llegado –Luna limpio las lagrima del rostro de serena- Tienes el medallón que te deje en tu cama, puedo sentirlo... Por el poder del prisma Lunar.

¿Qué? –Serena miro a su nana sin comprender-el monstruo.. Mi hermano, no podemos...

Va a ser un momento difícil querida –Luna se veía muy triste- he esperado este momento pero también le he temido... Perdóname por lo que vas a pasar... Solo levanta tu mano y di Por el poder del prisma lunar, transformación

Confió en ti nana...-

Quizás no deberías –Luna sonrió con tristeza y retrocedió

Serena se llevo instintivamente una mano al medallón que descansaba en su pecho, lo sintió cálido, como si fuera un corazón, cerro los ojos y levantando la mano exclamo en voz alta:

¡Por el poder del Prisma lunar¡Transformación!-

Y entonces, en ese instante, la vida de la chica cambio para siempre.

* * *

_**Notas del autor:**_

_�¡Hola mis queridísimos lectores! Lamento mucho el enorme lapso de tiempo sin actualizar este fic pero finalmente la hermosa musa Clio se digno a aparecer ante mi ventana y me dio el impulso necesario para continuar, lo bueno es que me dejo material para escribir el capitulo 8. Las cosas empezaran a ponerse muy interesantes en el pequeño pueblo de Dawncape._

_Tengo que agradecer a mucha gente... A mis amigos de los fantastic fics que atrapados por sus obligaciones escolares están ahorita trabados con sus historias (Shakka, Tadao, Kei ¡Animo muchachos!)_

_A mi hermanita (en un sentido literario claro) Aisha que también se toma su tiempo para actualizar sus fics y especialmente a Arely Rei quien me estuvo dando de jalones de oreja para que terminara este capitulo._

_Arely este te lo dedico n.n _


End file.
